Un soir est un autre soir
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Blaise ? J'espere que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ton meilleur ami, mon ami, le futur mari d'Astoria, le Prince des Serpentards, autrement dit Drago Malefoy vient de fondre en larme en plein milieu de la Grande Salle bondée ?"


_Un soir est un nouveau soir. _

_Bla bla de debut : Pourquoi avoir ecrit cet OS ? Parce qu'on est dimanche soir, que j'ecoute Lolita, qu'il est presque minuit et que je ne dort pas. J'ai cours demain. Ben ouais, je crois aussi que ca va pas tres bien dans ma tête. _

_Remerciements : A Alyzée, parce que Lolita est marrante à ecouter. A Gaufrette parce que je l'aime. A mon pot de nutella. A mes gateau n'aperos. A ma prof d'histoire qu'est pas là cette semaine. A tout le monde. Même si le monde s'en fout._

_Couple : Blaise Zabini X Drago Malefoy. _

_Disclaimer : Ben les persos sont toujours pas marquées d'un AMOI au marquer sur leur beau front..._

_Resumé : _"Blaise ? J'espere que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ton meilleur ami, mon ami, le futur mari d'Astoria, le Prince des Serpentards, autrement dit Drago Malefoy vient de fondre en larme en plein milieu de la Grande Salle bondée ?"

* * *

Un soir est un nouveau soir.

"Dray ? Dray ! Drago ! Putain, mais oh ! Bouges ! Je suis là ! Ok, euh... Potter dance la macarena en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ? Non, ca marche pas...

-Théo... soupira Pansy Parkinson. Laisse faire les professionelles..."

Sous les yeux de Theodore Nott, Pansy se pencha vers son ami et mit sa main sur son epaule. Tout doucement, la main descendit... Doucement... Tres doucement... Et...

"Que dalle...

-Comment ca, que dalle ? Oh ! Mister Drago ? T'as bu quoi hier soir ?"

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du Prince des Serpentard. Les deux autres commencaient serieusement à s'inquieter. Que se passait-il encore ? Jamais Salazar ne pourrait les laisser tranquilles ? Bien. En son fort interieur, Pansy fit un petit résumé de la situation. En plein milieu de la Grande Salle, Drago Malefoy etait affalé sur sa table, à moitié decoiffé, et aucun des efforts ni d'elle ni de Théo ne suffisaient pour le reveiller un tant soi peu. La question etait... Que s'etait-il passé hier soir ?

Question qui pris un sens nouveau quand Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami du dit Drago Malefoy fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à l'autre bout de la salle, avec une tête boudeuse. Hum. Bordel, mais... C'est quoi ce delire ? L'espace d'un instant, Theodore se crut dans Very Bad Trip. Des garcons qui s'eveillent au matin, qui se rendent compte de la réalité et le marié disparait. Hum... Echange de regard entre Blaise et Drago. Théo crut qu'il hallucinnait. Non, cela ne pouvait etre ce qu'il croyait ? Pas CA ! Blaise n'avait quand même pas osé ! Faisant fi de sa discretion légendaire, il se leva et fonca vers Blaise en un instant. Il esperait secretement que ce n'etait pas CA ! Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami et le forca à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Blaise. Dis moi que tu lui as pas dit.

-Je lui ai dit."

Ne pas tuer le grand brun qui vous fait face. Ne pas le tuer.

"Et ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

-Ben... Môsieur s'est senti outré de savoir que mon attention pouvait aller à quelqu'un d'autre que sa personne et Môsieur s'est empressé de me traiter de tout les noms. Je suis donc parti, et Môsieur est resté tout seul dans la Salle sur Demande, en compagnie de tout plein de Bouteilles d'alcool plus ou moins violent...

-Blaise, cesse de hurler ou je t'en colle une."

Oui, il hurla, et Theo venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Avant de capter qu'ils etaient au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Ca va pas. Ca va pas DU TOUT. Même les Gryffis la ferment, même Pansy baisse les yeux. L'heure est grave. Ca sent l'enervement. Et pour cause. Les deux plus belles creatures que Poudlard ait jamais croisé, les deux meilleurs amis du monde sont en train de se tuer du regard. Adava Kedevra informulé, c'est possible ? Drago se leve, avec classe, comme toujours. Silence le plus total. Ca va faire mal. Que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Théo se recule et Drago s'avance. Bon dieu si vous existez faites que quelqu'un parle ?.... Preuve est faite que Dieu est mort.

"Je te deteste Zabini, entend-t-on dans un souffle.

-C'est cool. Vraiment c'est cool. Je me sens soutenu par mon meilleur pote, c'est génial. Merci. Dray, entend la Salle dans un autre souffle.

-Je ne suis pas ton meilleur pote.

-Ah ouais ? Et t'es quoi alors ? T'es qui pour... "

Moi, termine Théo dans sa tête. Mais le dernier mot ne vient pas. Théodore a les yeux rivés sur quelque chose. Non. Non, alors ca, il n'y croit pas, c'est pas possible. Bordel de ... Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? C'est le bordel, le monde a cessé de tourner en une nuit ? Théo ne peut y croire. C'est... Et ce silence... Mais bordel, que quelqu'un dise quelque chose ! Par pitié !

Enfin, la Reine se bouge. Enfin. Pansy s'avance enfin et prend le blond dans ses bras. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille. Théo n'entends pas et Blaise baisse les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne veut y croire. Les murmures se repandent dans la Grande Salle. Pansy s'enerve. Elle s'enerve sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ce n'est pas juste.

"Allez, viens, on y va."

Et elle s'en va, non sans un regard empli d'angoisse à Blaise et à Théo. Ce n'est pas vrai. Théo est encore sous le choc. Bordel. Alors, ca, il n'y aurait pas cru. Les murmures prennent de l'empleur. Mon dieu, on dirait la fin du monde. Ce n'est quand même pas si grave ? Théo ne comprend pas. C'est pas normal ce qu'il se passe. Tss...

"Blaise ? J'espere que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ton meilleur ami, mon ami, le futur mari d'Astoria, le Prince des Serpentards, autrement dit Drago Malefoy vient de fondre en larme en plein milieu de la Grande Salle bondée ?

-Si je pouvais..."

* * *

"Résumons-nous ! s'exclama Pansy, assise les jambes croisées dans un fauteil de la salle commune. Hier soir, nos deux inséparable filent tout droit dans la salle sur demande pour prendre un petit verre. Ils ne rentrent pas de la nuit, et quand on les revoit le lendemain matin, Dray est effrondré pour ne pas dire autre chose et Blasou tres enervé. Je n'ai rien oublié ?

-Juste le gros pétage de cable et le fait que tout les Griffys se posent des question, lanca Milicent.

-Merci. Donc, la question est : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

Exellente question, mais Théo n'avait pas la reponse. Il se contenta de s'affaler à son tour dans un sofa de la salle commune. La fatigue lui tombait dessus. Quelle heure etait-il ? Juste une heure de l'apres midi. Il soupira. MERDE. Voila. C'etait au moins ca de fait. Ca ne les avancait pas, mais, c'etait au moins ca de fait.

"Et si on les laissait crever entre eux ? proposa-t-il.

-Oui, c'est cela, lanca Milicent, ironique. Et apres on a tout Poudlard sur le dos, et Pansy pleurera jour et nuit dans mes bras. Merci, mais pas pour moi. Faut trouver un truc pour les re-caser ensem...."

Oh mon dieu. Cela fit TILT en même temps dans le cerveau des trois Serpentards. Bordel. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit ca ? Echanges de trois regards angoissés. Putain de merde. D'un seul bond, Pansy s'enfuit dans le couloir à la recherche de Blaise et Théo fila dans le dortoir. Qui as dit que les Serpentard etaient long a la détente ?

* * *

Théo posa une main sur ce qui semblait etre l'épaule de Drago.

"T'en fais pas. Ca va aller. Je suis là. Tu.. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Y a rien à dire. T'as compris tout seul non ?

-... Ca fait longtemps ?

-... Oui. Hier soir... Quand il m'a dit qu'il... Qu'il aimait vraiment l'autre... Ca m'a vraiment fait mal. Tu comprends, il n'avais jamais été comme ca avec personne. Et là, il m'apprends qu'il l'aime... J'etais sencé réagir comment moi ?

-... Et pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ?

-Mais oui, bien sur ! Je me vois bien tiens ! "Salut Blaise ! Comment ca va aujourd'hui ? Ah oui, au fait, je suis completement dingue de toi, tu m'obsedes, je reve de toi toutes les nuits..." Bordel, Théo, fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie... "

Discretement, Théo se leva et fila par la porte du dortoir. Timming parfait. Il remarqua le sourire de Blaise quand il le salua. A son avis, Drago n'allait plus pleurer encore longtemps. Il sourit, satisfait. Decidement, ces deux là etaient imparables...

* * *

"Tu sais quoi ?

-Hum... Quoi ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait elire domicile dans la Salle sur Demande. Sinon Théo ne pourra plus jamais dormir de ses nuits.

-Ca s'rait bête, effectivement.

-Hum... T'en pense quoi ?

-J'en pense que je t'aime et que je m'en fous."

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et sentit les levres de son ex-meilleur ami, maintenant petit-ami sur les siennes. Il le repoussa gentiment, puis pouffa en voyant la mine boudeuse de SON blond.

"Quoi ? T'en as pas eu assez ?

-Non...

-Sois raisonnable, on devrait deja etre en cours...

-Primo, je ne suis jamais raissonable. Secondo, c'est ta faute. Si t'etais pas aussi doué quand les lumieres sont eteintes, je ne te demanderai pas si souvent.

-Drago... Tu es vraiment...

-Je sais. Mais c'est pour ca que tu m'aimes non ?

-Non. Je t'aime parce que tu es... Parce qur... Oh, et puis, la ferme !"

Il le fit basculer sur le lit une nouvelle fois avant de l'embrasser. Blaise avait bien raison. Théo ne put beaucoup dormir dans le dortoir dans les nuits qui ont suivis.

* * *

_Wala. C'est... Pourri. Mais je me suis bien marré à le faire. Et il est 1h40. Pas si mal. Je ne prefere pas relire, tellement ca a l'air debile ._

_Merci de votre lecture !_


End file.
